


Four Years Later

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Leap Day 2020, Leap Year 2020, Love, M/M, Married Life, Related to Every Four Years, Resolving a sad ending to a happy one, Romance, Vulcan Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Spock struggles to break the Leap Year Curse, even seeking advise from T'Pau
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 37
Kudos: 152





	Four Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Previous Story:  
> [Every Four Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133684)

Every Four Years Later – Part Two

As the leap year day arrived, Spock became increasingly agitated. Never had he been so torn.

The day would arrive for him to see his beautiful, irreplaceable T’hy’la. Jim. He only saw his soulmate once every four years, for only a day, as that was the curse they had been living with for many years now.

Spock had been young then. He was not now. Vulcans lived longer than Humans. But as Spock lived his normal life whether Jim was with him or not, Jim was trapped in some odd time loop where he never aged beyond the age when they were parted.

This year, though, this cycle, Spock was going to do something horrible, unthinkable. He did not even like to truly contemplate it.

He was not going to go to the spot where Jim was to appear.

Even now, thinking it, made Spock shake uncontrollably. This was his only chance to see Jim for an entire four years and he was not going to do it. All because he had gone to see the Vulcan elder, T’Pau, as expert, supposedly, in ancient Vulcan lore, including curses. 

****

_“You seek the way to break the curse plaguing you and your T’hy’la.”_

_“Yes, Elder.”_

_She pursed her lips. “And this was activated when you read the curse at the ancient fortress where he appears.”_

_“Affirmative.”_

_“The curse. What was it?”_

_Spock frowned. “The way of your beloved is to seek him on the extra day that appears every fourth year. As long as you return that day, he will appear.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_And for a long time, T’Pau did not speak. And when she did Spock was appalled and full of dread._

_“You must not appear on that extra day.”_

_“WHAT?”_

_“The way to break the curse is not to appear at the fortress to seek your beloved. He appears on that day because you seek him out. If you do not, he will not appear.”_

_“But—”_

_“Silence.” She held up her thin, bony hand. “The wording, Spock. Do you not see? As long as you return that day, he will appear.”_

_“So?”_

_“That is the key. You are allowing the curse to play out every four years because you appear. Do not go that day.”_

_“I…”_

_“If you must go there, do not go until that day is ended. Go the next. If the curse is broken, then your T’hy’la will come to you and you can leave together, reunited at last, for good.”_

_“And if it is not broken?”_

_“You will be forced to wait another four years before seeing him. But, Spock, is it not worth the chance to see if I am wrong? Have you not tried all other manners you could think of?”_

_“Yes, but…I would do anything to have even one day with him.”_

_She arched a brow. “And that is your downfall.”_

****

It took Spock many many nights to decide he was going to do as T’Pau suggested. Sleepless and agonizing nights.

He imagined a scenario endlessly where Jim felt abandoned, forsaken, when Spock did not show. In some of these imaginings they turned to nightmares and a despondent Jim faded away never to be seen again and it was all Spock’s fault.

But when the day came to leave, Spock did not. I-Chaya had gotten older, too, and was not in the best of shape, looked at him questioningly, but in the end I-Chaya did not move either.

Spock did leave the following day, for the journey to the fortress was always long and arduous. He chose not to take the sehlat with him, for with the animals advanced age, he was not certain I-Chaya would survive. Spock did not know if he would be strong enough to lose both Jim and his trusted companion.

Alone and distressed, the trip seemed to take even longer than usual for Spock’s mind and heart weren’t in it. Usually he looked forward to being able to see his T’hy’la, but all he felt now was absolute dread.

By the time the fortress was in his sights, it was two days after the day Jim normally appeared. Spock felt weak and sluggish, sick in body and soul.

The fortress looked no different and as he got closer, Spock realized there were no signs of Jim.

None.

“Jim?” he shouted.

But there was no response. Of course there was not. T’Pau had been wrong.

Despondent, Spock sunk into the sand in front of the fortress and wondered if this was it. With missing Jim, was this the end for him? He was not that old by Vulcan standards, but this constant emotional turmoil had taken its toll on him.

The wind whipped up around him, battering him with coarse sand. It cut at his skin and eyes. He tried to fight it, but finally gave it up and dropped down prone in the sand, staring up at the reddish sky.

At some point Spock lost consciousness. He didn’t know how or why or how long he drifted in and out.

Then his eyes opened at the touch of a warm hand on his cheek. He blinked up at whoever hovered over him.

“Spock.”

His heart clenched in his side.

“Jim?”

But that was not…

****

A cool clammy cloth patted his forehead as he woke. For a moment, he felt too worn out to even open his eyes. And when Spock finally did, he was certain who he saw hovering over him was surely a hallucination.

“Jim.”

“That’s right. Shh. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

Spock grasped toward the illusion of Jim, but then he knew nothing again, only darkness.

****

Awakening a third time, Spock felt less disoriented, less weakened by whatever ailed him, the long journey, perhaps. And whatever he rested on now, felt soft and embracing, as opposed to the hard surface of before.

And familiar…

His eyes flew open.

“Yes. You’re at home in bed.”

Spock turned his head quickly to see the speaker of the voice. Tall, young and handsome. As he was when Spock knew him, all the days, all the weeks, all the months, all the years that he’d had Jim and had taken him for granted.

“It is you,” Spock spoke, his voice cracking. Hesitated. “Isn’t it?”

Jim approached the bed where Spock reclined and put his hand to Spock’s face. “Yes, T’hy’la.”

Spock put his hand over Jim’s and held him there, against his skin. Warmth flooded him through the contact. “How?”

Jim moistened his lips and shook his head. “You tell me. Somehow you…you must have broken the curse.”

Spock sucked in a breath, feeling weak, vulnerable, and far too emotional. Tears sprang to his eyes. “Can it be possible?”

“I’m here, honey. It’s possible. I found you collapsed by the fortress. Then after I stabilized you, I brought you here.”

Jim strong and brave had brought him all the way home. And he was…Jim was so… “You…you are so young and beautiful and I…”

Jim smiled gently. “You are beautiful to me.”

“Not so young.”

“No. But not so old either, Spock. Don’t cry.” Jim sat on the bed beside Spock, and rubbed his thumb over the tear that fell from his eye onto his cheek. “I know this has been hard on you.”

“Hard on me?” He repeated. “It has been beyond torture, but surely that is nothing compared to you.”

“No. I…I don’t really remember anything except our time together. It’s you who has had to suffer.”

There was a snorting noise and suddenly I-Chaya put his massive paws onto the bed.

Jim laughed. “Yes, he’s awake now. He will be fine.”

Spock stared at the sehlat. “He is much improved since your return. I feared he would die.”

“I don’t know how much longer he has,” Jim admitted. “But I am grateful to have this time with him. And with you.” Jim leaned forward and kissed Spock’s lips.

Spock clung to him, so unlike a Vulcan now, and he didn’t care at all.

“Hungry?” Jim asked, pulling back after a while.

“Perhaps. I am uncertain. I just…it is a miracle.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in miracles, Spock.”

“Perhaps not. And yet… it feels like one. It…it will be a long time before I let you out of my sight.”

“I know. But I’m right here. Earlier I cleaned up while you slept and ate something. Which is definitely what you should do. Do you want me to help you up so we can bathe and feed you?”

“Surely I have not become that weak and old,” Spock protested.

“You haven’t. But you have had an ordeal. And I want to care for you.”

In the end he let Jim help him out of bed, because he wanted Jim’s touch, his hands on him, always, so he could be certain this was real, that Jim was really with him, and the curse over at last.

As Jim led him from the bed to the bathroom, Spock paused next to a mirror. His hair was streaked with gray, while Jim’s was a sort of burnished gold. Spock was not particularly wrinkled, at least, though he noticed as Jim smiled his eyes crinkled at the corners. Spock enjoyed that look. Yes. He did.

Jim looked questioningly at him from the mirror.

“Are you okay, Spock?”

Spock turned to face him, framing Jim’s face in his hands. “You are here. However, that is possible. You are here. I am…okay. Very much so.”

Jim embraced him, pulling him tightly against his strong body, his arms wrapping him so close that Spock could barely breathe, and yet he had no desire to leave those arms or that embrace for a very long time.

Spock was not sure how T’Pau had known how to end the curse and he never thought to ask her. He just knew that she was surely the wisest being he had ever known. Shortly after Jim brought Spock home, I-Chaya passed away. They buried him together in their yard. Though they would miss I-Chaya, the sehlat had lived a good long life, longer even then most did.

When Spock was well enough, they took a trip to Earth, staying there for six months, visiting places they had known and loved together, experiencing life in ways they had always been fond of and had foolishly taken for granted. They were in love as never before, Spock thought, more fully appreciative of all that there was between them and always would be. Then they once more returned to live on Vulcan.

Eventually Spock gave in to Jim’s pleas that they get another sehlat and they had Junior, as Jim insisted on calling him, for a number of years.

They stayed far away from Vulcan fortresses, and, in fact, spent most of their time in Vulcan’s main city, where their house was. They were taking no chances of getting trapped by any other curses.

Spock not only knew contentment, but…happiness.

“Hey, Spock?” Jim called to him from outside on their patio where he sat lounging in a chair that was big enough for both of them. It was a treasured purchase.

Spock paused in the middle of fixing himself tea and Jim coffee.

“Yes, adun?”

“Wondering how come you’re taking so long. I’m lonely.”

Spock smiled to himself. “I am coming. Tell Junior to move out of my spot.”

He took the drinks, a mug that read Jim’s and a mug that read Spock’s, his being the Jim’s mug with his tea, and Jim getting the Spock’s mug with his coffee, strawberry cheesecake flavored because Jim liked it and Spock liked to indulge him, and went outside. Junior gave him a forlorn look before crawling out of the chair to allow Spock to sit there, beside his beloved.

After they were settled, Spock gestured to Junior that he could return, so the sehlat happily lay across both their laps, as they sat cuddled together, watching the stars.


End file.
